Forbidden
by Meeglemore
Summary: The Doctor and his firey red-headed companion Donna, stumble upon the fallen human. Based off the first two pages from le-shae on Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

"What's next on the list?" Donna Noble asked her alien friend, known as the Doctor.

"Dunno," he replied as he messed with his ship, typing and pressing buttons that made the TARDIS fly. He was concentrating, looking at the screen with quirked brows, then one slowly rose up.

"What's wrong?" Donna questioned again. The Doctor didn't reply to her for a moment, there was a long silent pause, only the soft roars of the TARDIS. "There's a meteor shower," he finally broke the silence.

"Great, let's go see it." Donna walked over to him to look over at his screen.

"No," the Doctor and typed a few whatever he typed, "See there," he pointed to it, "those aren't meteors, they don't have anything related to a meteor. No solid rock, no ice, nothing," he quickly put on his glasses and researched some of it more.

"So what is it?" Donna asked once more. Though the Doctor didn't answer her this time. He was too busy thinking to himself. This was certainly odd, he zoomed in more, there was larger one then the rest. Two parts were torn from them and vanished. He squinted a bit more, uncertain of what he just witnessed. He examined out and leaned back a bit. It wasn't just the United Nations, it was the world. Meteors falling everywhere, but what made it more odd, no damages were done, except the larger one that had fallen first. To come to think of it now, there wasn't even suppose to be a meteor shower today at all. This is something he had to look in for himself. He set down coordinations keeping tracking the trail of the larger fallen comets, or meteors, whatever they were. He typed a bit more then started to push more buttons then lifted a couple levers and pulled some down. "Where we going?" Donna continued to ask, but once he didn't answer her completely she just rolled her eyes.

The TARDIS roared with life and [i] vworped [/i] them to the United Nations of Idaho.

The Doctor then grabbed a hold of his large trench coat on and twirled it around him putting his arms through the sleeves. Once the TARDIS landed, he half leaned out of the police box and scanned the area. "Donna?" He called for her, and looked at him to follow any instruction, "Just stay inside, I'll have a quick looks-see," another eye roll came from her and waved her hand to shoo him off. Though of course his companions never listened, she followed him. "Donna!" He whined at her.

"Oh hush, space-man, you can't just keep me from being in there all the time."

The Doctor groaned and ruffled the back of his head every time he was frustrated with someone and hissed a "Fine!" to her, then they both stepped out into the cold sleet of rain and snow, closing the police doors behind them. A brow rose raised in suspicion on the Doctor and he stride forward, looking around the somewhat abandoned alleyway. Now, why would his TARDIS put him here in such a specific area? He wandered as he walked, hearing coughing sounds. Humans! Perfect! Now he would get some information. "Are you alright over there?" He jogged over to the homeless man with a small genuine smile. Donna had done the same following with concern. The man was wearing worn out jeans and some type of sweater, possibly the only clothing he had owned. The Doctor somewhat pitied him but continued to finish his research, "Sorry to bother," he told him, being serious now, "but can you tell me anything about that meteor shower a week ago - "

"Stop," a deep voice came from the homeless man. He seemed to be panting, to where the Doctor was able to see his breath from the chilly air. He was holding some type of silver blade, never before he had seen, Lord knows what it could do. The Doctors eyes creased, furrowing forward. The man coughed and slowly glanced up at the alien.

"I don't know who sent you, " he growled, "but you're not human. So stop playing and kill me already."

The Doctor slowly lifted his head up with his hands in his pockets, "Ooooh," he eyed the man, "you're not human either then?" The homeless man coughed,

"Was," he coughed out to correct the non-human stranger, "I was an angel." The Doctor quirked another brow.

"Angel of what?"

"Angel of the Lord." Suspicion rose in both of them. The Doctor wasn't so sure about this, did angels really exist? According to his time lord mind, nothing has been proven that there are angels that existed, but he didn't question it.

"Right," he told the homeless man, he seemed to know something at least, and lifted him up to his feet, putting the angel's arm around his shoulder, half carrying him back to the TARDIS, away from the chilly sleet of ice and rain.

"He's armed, I'd stay back." Donna stepped aside getting out of the way and let them shuffle back inside the TARDIS. The concerned red head, immediately went to the injured man, once he was down and she knelt to him to speak her kind words,"It's alright, we're going to help, he's a doctor," she paused and slightly tilted her head, "sort of."

"He's not," Castiel let out and staring back at her blue eyes. That was the first stare Castiel had made official eye contact with a human. He saw the concern, worry, and slight interest inside the same colored eyes as his vessel.

"Of course he's not," Donna told him, trying to not laugh, "I'm Donna, Donna Noble"

"Castiel," and the introductions were complete.

Donna wasn't much of a healer, but she did know some things, it was the good parts of being a temp, she was a secretary once for a hospital and sometimes she would catch the nurses and doctors healing their patients, luckily she picked up a few pointers from her co-workers that had never noticed her.

Donna quickly opened up a caged whole as the Doctor caught her, "oi, oi what you doing!?"

"Quiet, alien-boy! Can't you see he's hurt? Don't you have a med kit or something?" The Doctor nodded his head to the side in the direction of the healing supplies were. Once he had given it to his red-headed friend she went back to the homeless man, Castiel. Once he had seen the supplies and hospital sign he had hidden his blade away from her.

Gentle and warm hands this red haired woman had, she gently patted his face wiping the dirt off his face. Soon dried blood away until he was clean. Castiel watched intrigued, and eyes filled with curiosity. He never thought humans could be so beautiful, they already were but now seeing them flesh and bone instead of soul lengthwise, he now knew why his father had loved them so much, no matter what they did. How kind this human was to him, to a stranger, she gladly helped him. She gently put a bandage on his forehead to when he landed when his wings were ripped away. "It's not much, but it'll do," she smiled to him.

Donna had felt sudden heat rise in her cheeks as he watched her and stood to her feet, "anyway, where you from?"

"Heaven," he sighed looking down with disappointment, remembering that he had betrayed his brothers and sisters. He had only wanted to restore heaven the way it was, not make it worse and make all his siblings fall. He soon put his head in his palms, feeling wetness at the rim of his eyes. They soon fell and shedded like his brothers and sisters, it was first time he had ever shed a tear. He even questioned that if his father would still love him even being human. What had he done? He even betrayed his beloved friends the Winchesters. What would they do once they found out? Would they even want to be with him still?

Warm hands touched his skin, his first touch by a human, how wonderful it was. "It's going to be okay," it was Donna Noble. She knelt down in front of his and held his hands in hers, soft, gentle, tender-loving hands. Castiel liked these hands, he liked this human, possibly more than the Winchesters.

"I know it's hard right now, but we will help you. We can take you anywhere you like." Although, Castiel would like to return to Heaven his home, but right now, looking at this woman he didn't want go anywhere unless she was with him.

The Doctor stared at his human companion and the so called angel, hands in his pockets, glasses on to have a clearer image of these too. This timeline was technically not suppose to happen and he knew. But this time, he knew it was an exception, because they were not suppose to meet, they were not suppose to associate with anything like this, an actual angel of the lord and supernatural things. He was suppose to fix planets, meet other aliens not ghost hunting and restoring heaven, if there was one.

As he watched Castiel the archangel and Donna Noble the most important person in the universe, they were now destined for each other. He didn't say a word, he casually sat in his chair, admiring their conversation, the gazing of into each others eyes. It reminded him of his previous companion Rose Tyler. He reminded her big round and brown eyes, of how she looked into his and going to be with him forever. Though forever would've been blissful with the spunky blonde, but of course, time had torn them apart. The Doctor knew this time, that time wouldn't, not with these two. It was the ultimate love story, a human and an angel falling for her each other. It was almost as if a Time Lord and human falling for each other, but that was unexpected, and forbidden. - though human and angel was just as forbidden - Time Lord and Human was suppose to be expected, but the Doctor became in denial. He really thought his love, Rose Tyler and him will be together forever, but only matter of time that she would've died.

Castiel and Donna, Castiel would either suffer of Donnas passing when she's aged or she died unexpected, or that Castiel will be exiled from Heaven to be with Donna, or Castiel would be killed in Heaven. - can they even do that? -

Bunch of possiblites had popped in his mind, but if he remembers correctly, Castiel did say he [i] was [/i] an angel. He is human now, by the looks of it - the Doctor taken off his glasses gazing back at Castiel, he doesn't care if he is an angel any more, he had already fallen in Donna Noble.

Arm crossing, the Doctor went into deep thought, watching the angel and human. It would be okay, but it would cause difficulties. It would be quite an adventure, a bigger adventure he had never had himself of 900 years of his life. Though, by looking at his best friend, she was happy. She was happy with him but she was happier of meeting this ex-angel, Castiel. If it was for his friends happiness, then he would do anything to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Alright you love-birds that's enough!" The Doctor cut in, soon as those words were spewed out, the red-head Donna immediately stood up narrowing her eyes her friend. Love-birds!? There was no way she could fall in love! Or well… if anyone even _could _love her…

"Watch it, Alien boy." She warned the Doctor, shaking a finger at him. Castiel, once an angel, continued to gaze at the confident woman, he could sense something was off of what the Doctor said, but he didn't question it. Right, human emotions, this was very very odd. _New_.

The again, Donna accepted and even believed the once angel anyway, because well the Doctor was alien. If there are aliens and other life on planets, surely there was supernatural creatures too besides exterrestrial creatures. She was more open-minded. On the other hand…

The Doctor was quite the opposite, his brain always had a hypothesis, only science not supernatural mythical creatures. Like demons, angels, God and Satan, this frazzled the Doctor especially Castiel says he was once human. He had no proof! The poor boy was possibly hallucinating! Or well, lying and acting helped him too maybe.

Castiel was still in awe that this woman was caring for him, didn't judge him of being an angel unlike the non-human who called himself the Doctor. Donna, the woman was more of a doctor than he was. Castiel leaned forward, wanting more of her gentle touch. Donna went back to care for him, speaking kind words to him unlike the Doctor.

_Whooaa_, the Doctor had thought, that was very bold, especially for an angel, if he was one. He had saw Castiel nudging for Donna, he was like a dog begging more pets from his owner. He laughed at the thought and got another death-glare from his friend. He put his hands up as a surrender and went back to the screen pulling up the 'meteor - shower '.

"So!" The Doctor broke the silence again, "Casssstiiiiiiiiiel," his hands were typing getting the exact time as he saw the mysterious fallings.

"Can you explain this?" The Doctor turned the screen to the homeless man who glanced up. He quickly stood up to get a closer look at the screen. He felt his eyes swell up, what was this? He had seen the Winchesters do it a couple of times, he was going to cry.

"Those" Castiel watched the screen, "are my brothers and sisters." It was all his fault, all of it, wondering if they were okay. If they all had nice families now in their vessels. Like Jimmy Novak.

Wonderful family, a daughter and a wife, but he had taken their father and husband without letting them say goodbye. A tear had shedded, and Donna Noble felt her heart slightly break. Her own vision had begun to blur, why is it so sad?

As Donna watched the screen, she began to cry with the ex-angel. The Doctor watched, slightly admiring Donna's human emotions, but saddened that she was crying. Humans most common religion was Christianity, seeing angel fall and losing their wings was heart wrenching for humans. She quickly wiped her tears, turning around so both of the boys were able to see her. The Doctor ignored, the only thing that him and his best friend is that when one cries or in particular state they don't comfort each other, mainly because no one was able to before, and doing it on their own usually helps them best. Unless, they want their comfort, but this time, Donna did not want either of them to see.

"Castiel, angel of the lord," the alien said one more, narrowing his eyes at the now human. Castiel eyes quickly shifted, meeting his gaze.

"Tell me," The Doctor paused briefly, eyeing the new human, "are they really?"

"Yes," Castiel replied rather in a deep tone, remembering his hatred for Metatron. All he wanted was just restore heaven again, to help, he just wanted to make his family happy.

"Okay, enough!" The redhead stepped in, "stop this now, Doctor. Can you not see he is hurt?" She gave a glare and cared for the ex-angel and took him to one of the many bedrooms the Doctor had in his TARDIS.

"I can see he's probably hallucinating," the Doctor countered. Another glare from his companion.

"Oi! Come on!" The Doctor shouted after his friend, "it's important! This could be the end of the universe!"

"Everything is always the end of the universe!" Donna shouted back, but then again she wasn't really wrong. The Doctor sighed and let her take care of the human. Odd, he ruffled the back of his head. Donna was slightly out of character, but he didn't question it.

Soon then, Castiel passed out into Donnas arms. In slight panic, she checked his pulse by placing two fingers just beneath his jawline. She sighed in relief, a strong pulse twitched underneath her fingers. Just exhaustion, she thought. The Doctor and Donna half carried him to one of his many rooms inside of the TARDIS.

In the meantime, they had stripped of his hoodie and dug through his pockets. Some candy wrappers, an ID that the Doctor had analyzed over with his thick glasses on.

"Jimmy Novak," he mumbled the name, tilting his head to the side. Not a bad name, he thought.

He continued to dig, some expired credit cards and other fake IDs. A fake FBI badge, it was pretty close but no one else could tell. Well, he could but that's a different story. Now he was really confused.

Was he really an angel or was he just hallucinating?

The Doctor then took off his glasses, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. He hated being confused!

Donna kept searching through the things he had in his pockets, how did he fit so much in there? She stumbled upon a cell phone, now they were getting somewhere! Of course there was no service, it was either they were in space or he stopped paying for his phone. Could be both since they found in him an alleyway.

She clicked down through his contacts, only two contacts available:

Dean W.

Sam W

"That's weird," Donna said aloud, the Doctor quickly looking her way, "only two contacts." She then tossed the phone to her alien friend and he flipped it open. He quickly took out his screwdriver and soniced it. That was weird. Only two contacts, phone was out of service from it's bill not being paid. Call history was mainly to this 'Dean'. Couple text messages were usually from 'Sam'.

The Doctor soniced it again to where it would have service and unlimited everything to make use of it. Tempting to call these people, hm, probably not the best choice. He pressed to call anyway, putting his phone to his year.

Sam and Dean Winchester relaxed in their Impala. It was any other case for them. Exorcising ghosts, digging up graves and burning bones. Finding demons, making trips, the usual. They were making a pit stop at an old gas station of God knows where. Dean honestly lost track of where they were, but by the looks of it, he guess they were in Texas. Texas was flat, and dead grass everywhere. Yeah, it's Texas he confirmed to himself with a nod. He waited for his brother to pay for their gas and retrieving snacks for the road, soon then his phone began to ring with an AC/DC song. The name Cas had appeared and he immediately answered.

"Hey Cas, where you been we've been looking all over you." his deep voice spoke into the phone.

The Doctor paused at this, okay maybe his real name was Castiel. Who was Jimmy Novak then?

"Ah yes, sorry but Castiel is kinda snoozing right now but this is Dean am I correct?" The Doctor replied into the phone. Dean, a bit astounded, becoming more alert now. Questions ran through the hunters head. Was it a kidnapper? Was he an enemy? Did he hurt Castiel? Was Castiel in trouble? His face became stone as he thought, his voice a little harsher.

"This is Dean Winchester," He confirmed, but why the last name? Especially to a stranger that he didn't really know. Even though he was on alert, but his instincts said to trust him. This foreign voice, seemed it was going to be okay. Weird, never in his life he felt this way.

"Oooo!" The Doctor stretched his lips to emphasis of his excitement, "that's pretty gnarly. Actually, ignore that. That was stupid, not saying that again. Anyway, hi there! I'm the Doctor. So uh, could you do me a favor, cause I'm an idiot and tell me what the year is over there? Oh and where you're at would be helpful too!"

Dean furrowed his brows forward, switching hands to hold his cell phone with his left. Who calls themselves just 'the Doctor'. That was extremely suspicious. Not to mention he was some british dude, he had trust issues with them since Bela, taking all his money. That jerk.

"May 1st, 2014. Texas."

"TEX-ASS," the doctor nearly screamed, emphasizing the word way too much. Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf and slowly put it back. Who…just who the hell was this guy? Why was Cas even acquainted with this dude?

Sam then opened the creaking door to the Impala and crouched in to sit, toss snacks at his brother and looked over, realizing he was on the phone. He mouthed, "who is it?", but Dean ignored him as he continued to listen to the weird british 'Doctor'.

"Doctor!" Dean over heard a woman's voice, now that peaked his interest a bit more, but that wasn't the case now, later, he told himself. Dean's eyes shifted in confusion and heard a roaring on the phone that drowned out the other voices, soon it became louder and louder. What appeared in front of the Winchesters what a blue police box back.

"Is that," Sam paused a bit, trying to take in of what he just witnessed, "is that what I think it is."

"I don't even know what that is." Dean replied, shaking his head and hanging up on his phone. Sam looked at his brother, rolling his eyes, of course he didn't know. He did fail some of his history classes and Sam would tutor him in order for him to graduate high-school.

It slowly started to fade in more with the vibrant blue, hearing the roaring sound of it. Yet, it calmed these two brothers. What was it with these brothers that they liked the noise of this police box?

For Dean, it brought back all the happiest moments he had of his mother. When he cut himself with scissors while making snowflakes with his mom. She healed the wound humming "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. All the moments of his mother taking care of him.

For Sam, it reminded him the times of his brother saving him each time, healing him, comforting him. Sam didn't really have parents. His mother dying when he was child, and his biological father… well, he really wasn't much of a father. The only one that Sam looked up to as a parental figure, was Dean. He was both to Sam. Cooking and feeding him, disciplining him and lecturing him, healing and loving him. Dean was two in one.

The brothers then came out of hiding from their Impala once the blue police box came into view fully, and came out a tall man with spiky hair with a trench coat and converse shoes. He squinted the area and came across the Winchesters and immediately walked up to them,

"'Ello!" He greeted happily, "I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
